Sing-a-ma-jig Sign On, Entry of Song Mode and Sign Off Predictions
This is where you get to enter how you think the Sing-a-ma-jigs and Sing-a-ma-jigs Duets from the petition (except for the Gold and Dark Blue duets' sign offs and the red Hits one's sign on, and the Grape, Magenta and Turquoise ones). Feel free to enter what you think their voices sound like (Except for the Red and Pink Hits ones and the Gold and Dark Blue Duets)! Plum (Duet) Sign On: Big one: Hi there. Little one: Hello! Entry of Song Mode: Both: Song! Sign Off: Both: Bye Bye! Voices: Big One: Violet Little One: Teal This turned out to be ALMOST correct, but the big one signs on by saying "Hello!" and the song mode and sign off were correct, but on both of those and sign on, the big one said them before the little one and the voice prediction for the big one was incorrect, as it has a unique voice similar to the mermaid for the phrases and it sings in that voice but sounding almost like the little one and harmonizes and chatters in the exact same voice as the big one from the Dark Blue duet, but the voice prediction for the little one was correct. Orange (Duet) Sign On: Both: Hello! Entry of Song Mode: Both: Song! Sign Off: Both: Bye Bye! Voices: Big one: Lime Little one: Dark Purple This was nearly correct, but the Dark Purple Sing-a-ma-jig's voice was actually how the big one sounds in singing, harmonizing and chattering and the phrases were in the same voice as the Yellow Sing-a-ma-jig. The little one's voice and sign on predictions were both incorrect as it sounds like the New Yellow Sing-a-ma-jig for sign on, singing, harmonizing and chatter but sounds like the Pink Sing-a-ma-jig for entering song mode and signing off. The sign on prediction was almost correct, but it was the big one that said "Hello!" whereas the little one said "Hi!". The entry of song mode was definitely correct. The sign off was almost correct, but it was the little one that said "Bye Bye!", whereas the big one said "See You Later!". The big one did its part of the sign on and sign off before the little one. Fuschia (Duet) Signing on, entering song mode and signing off the same way as the Royal Blue duet Both having the same voices as the big one and little one from the Royal Blue duet Yellow (The Hits!) Sign On:hello (same as mint green) Entry of Song Mode: Let's rock n roll! Sign Off:see you later Voice: Blue This turned out to be incorrect, as he enters song mode by saying "Let's ROCK & ROLL!", signs off by saying "Thank You! GOOD NIGHT!" and has a unique tenor voice. Red (The Hits!) Entry of Song Mode: Let. Us. Rock!! Sign Off: Adeus! He signs off by saying "Adios!", so this is correct (if "adeus" is just a misspelled "adios"). Song mode was incorrect, as "Are You Ready to Rock?" was actually song mode. It actually signs on by saying "What's Up Dude?". Pink (The Hits!) Sign On: Hey There! Entry of Song Mode:Let's Rock! Sign Off: Catch You Later! Dark Blue (Duet) Sign On: Entry of Song Mode: Category:Sing-A-Ma-Jigs